


Satele

by SopaOdair



Series: No Light, No Light [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like Darth Marr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SopaOdair/pseuds/SopaOdair
Relationships: Jace Malcom/Satele Shan, Satele Shan & Original Female Character
Series: No Light, No Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139078
Kudos: 3





	Satele

Satele spent her 18th birthday traveling through hyperspace. She had been sent to Korriban to study under battlemaster Kao Cen Darach to finish her padawan training. A Jedi was not supposed to form attachments, but Satele would be lying to herself if she denied missing her old master Ngani. She was holding a bunch of datapads given to her by her master right before she departed for the Sith homeworld.

“If I had a say over the matter, I would have given these to you as soon as you learned how to read. But seeing as you’re about to turn eighteen, well… The council ran out of excuses to keep them from you.”

Ngani was profoundly proud of his young apprentice. He was probably one of the few members of the order that respected Satele enough to see her as her own person, a separate individual from her mother Tasiele, whom, to his opinion, may have had a point over her radical views of the Code that got her cast out of the Order and marked as a pariah. Being the daughter of a failed Jedi certainly put a target on Satele’s back so Ngani made sure to defend his padawan against the prejudice she encountered within the Order. 

“Are these the journals of Tasiele?” The young girl couldn’t hide her excitement. She had been waiting this moment for a very long time.

It was a strange moment for Ngani. He was glad Satele could finally read her mother’s journals, he had fought the council many times over the years for her right to know the two sides of the story of Tasiele. He was an inadequate candidate to teach her padawan about her mother seeing as he hadn't been close to the Jedi. He had raised and trained her in the ways of the Force as best as he could. But now, there was nothing left for her to learn for him. He was saddened for having to let his apprentice go. She was the brightest student he had the honor of teaching and he would miss her very much.

“These journals Satele, are your birthright. You need to know your story in order to figure out who you are and what is your purpose in the Galaxy.”

Just as she was about to take the pile of datapads from her master, Satele doubted. A frown grew on her face.

“What’s the matter Satele?” He sought his apprentice’s gaze, but her eyes were currently locked at the datapads. She continued glaring at her mother’s journals with trepidation and then she met his worried eyes.

“What if I don´t like what is on the journals?” There was uncertainty in her visage. The young padawan found herself suddenly appalled by the same texts she had often dreamed of reading in secrecy.

“Then you will not like them.” Satele made a sound of protest, her master shushed her complaints quickly and continued.

“I believe that there is much you can learn from Tasiele Shan. Her connection to the force was unrivaled, even to the council. Whatever she learned from her time in solitude, any messages or wisdom she deemed important to share with you it’s now yours. Be critical my young padawan. Question everything.”

“I’m afraid to discover that the council was right about her, that she fell to the dark side during her exile. I’m afraid of being disappointed. I know it’s very un-Jedi like, but. What if she is very impersonal in her journals?”

Ngani sighed, he wondered about the effects that exile and giving up her own daughter may have had over Tasiele. It was a considerable number of journals the vanished woman had left behind. Anything could be written in them. From the ramblings of a woman slowly succumbing to madness driven by solitude, to illuminated knowledge only a descendant of Revan and Bastila could comprehend.

“Satele, your mother was branded a maverick even before she had you. It is likely that you find yourself not liking the legacy that she left for you. But I firmly believe that even if you reject every teaching your mother has for you, you´ll finally get to know the person that she was, if not as a mother, then as a Jedi. I wish I could provide you better comfort.” Her master looked genuinely mortified. Satele valued the honesty that always defined their relationship.

“You have always provided comfort master” She took the pile of datapads from her master with more confidence than she thought she was capable of having at the moment with one arm and with the other she hugged him tightly, standing on her tiptoes to better reach the taller man. They embraced for a long moment, and if Satele noticed tears in her master’s eyes she didn´t comment.

Ngani walked Satele to the landing platform. They arrived a little bit early, as they waited patiently for the ship to be refueled, the master checked his chrono. It was officially his padawan’s birthday. He wished he had something of his own to give to Satele but it hadn´t occurred to him until then. When Satele waved goodbye, he knew she was ready, he had trained her well. Ngani stayed even after her ship was lost in the traffic of Coruscant, remembering the early years of her padawanhood.

Satele was brought out of her daydreaming by intense knocking on the door. She set the datapads aside and went to open the door. She was met by a young woman with light brown skin, a little bit taller than her. She had a stern face with beautiful features, her black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. The woman’s posture was rigid even by army’s standards and by the marks of the armor, Satele knew she was meeting a lieutenant.

“Padawan Shan, we have not been introduced yet. I am lieutenant Lyra Derra, I have been assigned to be your escort until we reach the space station of Korriban where Master Darach will meet you.”

Satele knew that some Jedi worked with the Grand Army of the Republic on some rare assignments so by extension, Jedi padawans technically outranked a number of ranks within the army.

“Pleased to meet you, lieutenant. And please, call me Satele.”

“Satele” It felt wrong for Lyra to break protocol, but she had to compromise her comfort, the padawan would be her superior officer for the time being after all. She tried again, this time with more confidence. “Satele”

Satele smiled approvingly and the woman discovered that Satele´s name sat easily on her lips. “I was also asked to inform you that dinner is currently being served in the mess hall.”

“I still don’t know many people on the ship. Could we perhaps sit together if you like?”

The padawan wasn’t particularly hungry but her need for socialization prompted her to invite the lieutenant to have dinner together in the mess hall. Lyra was taken by surprise by the request, she quickly inspected the young girl’s face, wondering if that was an order or a suggestion. The girl seemed sincere in her offer and the lieutenant accepted. She felt relieved because for once, she wouldn’t be having lunch by herself at the cargo hold since she had failed at every chance of befriending her crewmates. The two women walked together in awkward silence.

Satele didn´t know many people from the military as the life of a padawan tends to be sheltered, especially in times of peace. On top of that, the nervousness that irradiated from Lyra was getting under her skin. When they reached the mess hall, Satele noticed that the lieutenant´s apprehension became noticeable even to those who lacked force sensitivity. The padawan pretended not to notice the dozens of pairs of eyes that observed their every movement.

“Are you alright?”

Lyra seemed taken aback by Satele´s question, rapidly she guided the padawan to the farthest serving counter. Then she noticed that the only thing being served were plain ration bars. Her nonexistent appetite quivered.

“To be honest, I don´t usually have my meals in here.”

“Yeah, no shit” Thought Satele. She began calculating how many meals she would have to endure until they reached Korriban.

“I joined the army to serve the Republic, not make friends.” Lyra was a very grounded woman; she had a great sabacc face and her tone didn’t betray her either. But Satele could sense her loneliness through the force.

“Well, if I wanted to make friends, I wouldn’t join the army either.”

Lyra stifled a laugh and then she pulled her mouth in tightly in embarrassment as if being caught showing human expressions was an embarrassing matter. They grabbed a tray each and they were served one ration bar and one large glass of water.

“You’ll get used to it.”

Satele glared with disgust at the rations. She highly doubted it.

“How do you manage?”

“I remind myself that I’m very lucky the Republic procures its soldiers of sustenance.”

“I believe that the Grand Army of the Republic could hardly function with malnourished soldiers.”

“True. That´s why the army supplies ration bars instead of fresh food. Not only are the bars compatible with all the species that currently serve the GAR. But it also provides all the nutrients, proteins, and carbs that any sentient needs. Plus, it’s cheaper, easier to carry around, and unperishable.”

Lyra took a bite. Satele only managed a quick sniff.

“I guess I never thought about military logistics before. Life at the temple can be very simple sometimes.”

“I find all Force-related stuff to be very complex.”

“It can be at times. Especially when most of the masters answer your questions with riddles and you’re supposed to figure what exactly does _Do or do not. There is no try._ Mean”

“How can you do something without trying? Is that like an old Jedi proverb?”

“I know! My master used that one on me all the time. Years later I found out that he didn’t even know what it meant, that he got it from his master.”

“You had a master before leaving the temple?”

“Of course, Ngani Zho. That man practically raised me.”

“So, you were transferred?”

“No.” Satele was hesitant to reveal the council’s decision. She didn’t want Lyra to think differently of her. That she came from a problematic lineage.

“My mother was Tasiele Shan. I am descendant of Bastila Shan...” Judging by Lyra´s clueless expression, Satele knew those names meant nothing to her.

“And Revan”

Something clicked inside Lyra.

“The Taris fiasco.”

_The lieutenant knows her history, go figure._

“I’m sorry but I still don’t see why a historic tragedy hundreds of years ago have repercussions over your training.”

“Force sensitivity or not, someone should give you a seat on the council. Would make my life easier.”

“Is the Jedi council afraid you will turn out to be like Darth Revan?”

“Force I hope not, I’m under enough inspection already. The council believes I inherited battle meditation, a rare force ability from my ancestors. So, they postponed my trials and sent me to train with a master that understands my abilities.”

“You were to be knighted?”

“Yeah, my old master thought that I was ready, and I did too, until recently.”

“Were you upset?”

“I was angry at the council for a while, I thought I had earned it. Until I realized that I still have many things to learn. “

“That’s surprisingly, a very mature answer.”

“Have I not given the impression of being a mature padawan?”

“You’re the first Jedi that I’ve met, besides, you’re quite young.”

“You can’t be that much older than me!” Satele knew Lyra’s teasing was in good faith, she could feel her relaxing through the force. Both girls laughed freely, the lieutenant felt genuinely happy for once, enjoying the padawan’s company.

“You haven’t touched your bar yet.”

“I was hoping you would forget it.”

“Can’t live off the Force forever, can you?”

“Though it is a well-known fact among the order that there have been a number of masters that have been able to retain a meditative state for centuries, I would rather eat my rations.”

Lyra watched Satele expectantly as the padawan chewed of the bar.

“Tastes like dirt.”


End file.
